


We need more Among Us Logic fan fiction

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Among Us Logic (Gametoons)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Boners, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Erections, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Inappropriate Erections, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Friendo, I ate through all the Among Us Logic content and fanworks in two days. Where are the fan fiction?
Relationships: Mr. Cheese/The Gentleman, Player/Veteran/Captain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	We need more Among Us Logic fan fiction

Mr. Cheese held The Gentleman's hand. Cheese kissed him on the place his cheek would be under the suit. The Gent commented in a huff, "Mr Cheese! I appreciate your affection but Player and his friends can see us." The big cheese looked to Player. In surprise, he replied, "I don't think they'll notice." The top hats followed his partner's eye, going wide eyed in shock. He gasped, "What in the blasted blaze!?"

Captain grabbed Player by the hips. The ego argued, "I'm Player's BF (Best Friend)!" Veteran wrapped his arms tighter the shoulders, he spat back, "He is my BF (Best Friend), I've known him longer!" Player blushed as he struggled, shouting in upset, "I have a girlfriend God Dammit!!" The crown pressed his helmet against. The Captain refused to be upped and so pressed his helmet against. This looked as if they were kissing. The red beanie fumed, "I can feel your hard ons." The two other men realized that they were in fact hard and sweated. Leader lied poorly, "That can't be me. It must be Veteran."

Bullet lied in return, "I don't have a boner at all!" Also very poorly. In the middle of them, Player pointed out, "I know you are both lying, I can feel you both stabbing me." Captain pressed himself against him, almost falling apart as he spoke, "It must be my knife." The warmth of another human was enough to drive him up the wall. Veteran wasn't having much luck either as he made up an excuse, "I have a pen in my pocket." Neither one wanted to risk losing their friend by admitting their weakness. Which is to say, their penises got confused during this long hug that wasn't helped by their mania.

In this context, Mania is being used in it's original form. Meaning obsessive love.

The obsessive Astronauts cuddled in closer affectionately. The White Astronaut breathed unevenly, "Come on Player, I'm your BFF right? You believe me, Right?" His attempts to hold himself together wasn't holding up. The Yellow Astronaut nearly whimpered, "You are so adorab... I mean, you won't believe this guy over me right!?" The Red Astronaut sighed as he tried to pushed them apart from himself. He grumbled, "You two are just trying another one of your weird 'whose Player's best friend' bs." They both clung and in doing so ended up rubbing against him.

Things kept elevating as Captain and Veteran kept trying to hide their lies as Player kept trying unveil their lies. Which brings us to the moment which The Gentleman and Mr. Cheese looked over to the group of 3. Captain and Veteran were basically dry humping Player. The three of them a mess of moans, grunting, and whimpering on the floor. The cheese head and the top hat(s) backed out of the room, not wanting to be in the room while the threesome happened. Reasonable. Unfortunately the threesome was unintentionally by all involved.

And that's how Player accidentally cheated on his girlfriend with his not best friends. All the while Captain and Veteran had unintentionally had sex Player despite trying not to.

The End.


End file.
